


Harry Potter MC challenge

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Days Gone (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - Harem, Challenges, F/M, Harems, Magic, Motorcycles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: A challenge to create a Harry Potter MC "magical club" a group of badass witches and wizards who kill first and who want to win the war.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter challenge

I am a huge sons of anarchy fan and I have been playing a lot of days gone and wish for someone to combine that into the Harry Potter universe. I know motorcycles are out but you can still call it an mc for magical club. 

Harry is pissed about how Dumbledore isn't doing enough in the war and decides to start his own "magical club". You can use the British versions of president, vp, and Sgt. Instead of avada Kadabra they he invents a spell that shoots a silver stake like a bullet at high speeds that is so fast it shatters shields. He starts recruiting in Hogwarts and members wear a silver signet ring with their symbol which can be whatever you want. He recruits Susan and in turn gets Amelia and the law on his side so he can get deputized so his club can do what they want. In this fic the silver is used because Voldemort gets the vampires and werewolves on his side and that pads out his army instead of his main 12 people. 

In this story Ron can be good or bad I would like a bad Ron more because he is not loyal and in an mc you need loyalty. Hermione, Nevile or daphne can be his VP and Sgt. It can be a harem fix if you want or just a straight up action fic where they run through the magical world. You can also make it so Sirius is alive and helping him run it after getting him cleared of charges. George and Fred would be good additions. 

Evil Dumbledore for sure he would hate Harry surpassing him in power or for the killing. On a personal note I always viewed Dumbledore as a bad guy he was never helpful. 

For look you can choose whatever logo you want they could wear rockers and patches at school. Like when draco did as an Inquisitor. Make Harry a badass and spiteful after the Triwizard tournament. You can have him get the idea from watching a real mc drive by in London and he wants to create one of his own. 

If you make the story real long you can have major characters die and have people move up through the club. Make sure no one is safe like sons or game of thrones. 

I think this would be a cool story I don't have the skill to write it and hope someone would take an interest in it. There has been less HP stories lately but I think this would be cool feel free to pm me if you want to take it on or to spitball ideas with I'm available.


	2. Chapter 2

Really hope someone likes this idea and wants to do this


End file.
